


A nice day for a white wedding

by lost_or_dead



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, proposal, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_or_dead/pseuds/lost_or_dead
Summary: Sirius hates his last name.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736536
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	A nice day for a white wedding

The wedding had been phenomenal. Not big, not in times like these when you had to be careful who to trust, but beautiful and emotional. Sirius hadn’t only cried during the ceremony but also while giving his speech later. “In a cool way, though,” he had sniffed. 

Not that Remus didn’t relate. This was one of his best friends getting married to the love of his life who he’d been after for years. And they were such a perfect couple. 

When the last guests had left the party and they saw that it was already dawning, Remus and Sirius had decided to walk home. They didn’t live far, Sirius was still a little too drunk to be trusted with apparating and it was just beautiful out. An early summer morning with the sun not long in coming and only chirping birds to keep them company. 

“I’ll keep calling her Evans,” Sirius broke the comfortable silence. He sounded sure, like it was a statement he had long debated in his head.

“Why?” Remus asked, swinging their interlocked hands between them, “She’s officially a Potter now.”

“It’s a nickname, though? I don’t care it’s not _technically_ her last name anymore. What does it matter anyway? Last names shouldn’t be that important,” he grumbled. 

Although Remus suspected where this was going he replied: “They show where you come from. Isn’t that kind of important?” 

Sirius dropped the free hand he had been gesticulating with. “Not when where you come from sucks,” he stated. 

Remus was quiet for a while. He knew that his boyfriend had had more than a hard time with his family and that he hated it when people pigeonholed him for the last name they shared. But that wasn’t the case for everyone. Taking for example James and Lily - _their_ shared last name meant that they belonged together. 

“Ugh, I just wish I could change it!” Sirius burst out. 

“Well you could if we got married.” Remus said this a lot more nonchalantly than he felt. 

“Yeah right.” And Sirius just brushing it off was like a punch in his stomach. 

They kept walking, seeing the first other people outside, an old couple passing them on their bikes, and Remus could almost hear the cogs in Sirius’ brain rattling but stayed quiet.

“Wait, are you serious?” he finally asked and stopped to look at his boyfriend. 

“ _You're_ Sirius.” He just couldn’t resist.

“Shut up.” They continued walking until Sirius stopped again. “But _are_ you serious?”

“About legally changing one’s last name when getting married?” Remus was confused. This wasn’t just a Muggle thing. Shouldn’t Sirius know about it? “Yes of course, you just saw that happen-”

“About us getting married.”

“Oh.” Remus looked down, chuckling nervously. “Well. I guess there would be more disadvantages for you than there are advantages… I mean, I have no money. Even after the war I might not ever get a job. And there’s this werewolf thing; _that's_ inconvenient…” He trailed off, looking back at Sirius whose face was unreadable.

“But I could change my name,” he finally said.

“But you could change your name,” Remus agreed, hands starting to shake a litte. He hoped Sirius didn’t notice. 

“Are you sure you’d want that?” Maybe Sirius’ hands were shaking, too. ”I’m vain and egoistic and I swear a lot and I hurt people and my family’s a _mess_!” He huffed an almost manic laugh and looked at Remus anxiously. An unfamiliar look on him. 

“I got this, so…” Remus let go of Sirius’ hand to pull a velvety dark red box out of the inside pocket of his coat. His flustered mind was just glad that he hadn’t lost it to the hundreds of holes in his clothing. He stared at it in his long fingers like he had done often before, alone in their apartment, but this time it was different. He looked back up to see Sirius’ widened eyes. 

“Remus,” he breathed, “Are you proposing to me?”

“I- yes. I am.” Remus gulped. “But please don’t feel pressured because James and Lily did it. If you don’t want to-”

Sirius tackled him with a hug mid-sentence and Remus toppled over backwards into a bush. Luckily no hawthorn - there would be even more holes in his coat. 

Sirius was on top of him, a smile on his lips, so big it almost broke his face in two. Remus’ mind was fuzzy but he allowed himself to consider that his long-made plan might actually work out. Sirius kissed him passionately with his hands tangled in his hair, and only broke it to mumble against his lips. “I do. There’s nothing I want more.”

They stayed like that for a while, just lying in the bushes, hugging, kissing and stealing smiling glances at each other until Remus felt the cold wetness of the ground creeping through his coat. 

“Pads?”

“Hm?”

“We should probably get up.”

“Why?” Sirius snuggled his boyfriend’s - no, finacé’s - chest. 

“Because it would be a shame if I died from pneumonia before our wedding.”

Sirius grins at that. “A shame indeed.” He gets up, holding out his hand for Remus to seize and pull himself up. That was when he realised that his hand was still disappointingly naked. 

“Moony, where’s that box you had?”

Remus felt his coat pockets and almost had a heart attack. “It should be- I must have…” he stammered and knelt down to frantically search the bushes. Sirius joined him and soon found the box, slightly dusted with soil. “Got it!”

He handed it to Remus who opened it, took out the ring and carefully slipped it onto Sirius’ finger. 

“It’s beautiful, Re,” he whispered and interlaced their fingers. 

They kept walking in comfortable silence with matching smiles on their faces until- 

“How about you just call her Lily.”

“But-”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)  
> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you come across any errors please let me know!


End file.
